Famine, War, Conquest, Death
This is just a story I'm writing about four kits who have terrible powers and must learn to control them- I mostly wrote it because Faminekit reminds me of... um... myself. Like, what I'd do if I were a warrior cat, I bet I'd be just like her. -- Allegiances SHADOWCLAN Leader: Clawstar Yellow-orange tabby shecat w/ gray eyes Deputy: GingerAle Ginger-and-black tabby tomcat; shining orange eyes. Apprentice: Speckledpaw Medicine Cat: Stickyleg Spiky brown she-cat with tufted ears and green eyes. Apprentice: CitrusHeightspaw Warriors: Longstrawberry- a brown-and-white tabby tomcat. SlightBra- a short-clawed black she-cat. Dangerdanger- a handsome gray tomcat. Apprentice: Nofrickinwaypaw Tinypoop- a blue-and-black she-cat with tiny spots all over her fur. Tracy- a black she-cat with berry blue eyes. Apprentice: ChugJugpaw Crowlick- a large brown tabby she-cat with large spots of black on her shoulders and ears. Apprentices: Chugjugpaw- a small jumpy orange she-cat. Nofrickinwaypaw- a bossy, demanding tomcat. Speckledpaw- a frosty white she-cat with long, long claws. Citrusheightspaw- white tomcat with orange eyes; Stickyleg's apprentice. Queens: ReeRobinflight- a dainty tortoisehsell she-cat; mother of Femininecare, WorldWar2kit, Kahootkit, and Deathinminecraftkit, and foster mother to Stunnedleg Mousewhisker- a gray-brown she-cat; mother of Whiskerkit, Ragekit, and blackpantherkit Elders: Slinkwhisker- grouchy old tom. Bearclaw- a bristly old brown she-cat. Yellowwing- a mean old she-cat. Chapter One A small kit poked her little black-and-brown striped head out of from the nursery shyly. Longnose, a ShadowClan warrior, turned his head to look at her. He nodded to her, then turned back to the other cats gathered in front of Gingerfoot, the deputy. They all turned to look at the little blue-eyed kitten. "Why hello," Gingerfoot mewed politely. "You must be little Faminekit." Faminekit nodded as her brother pushed past her. "Stop it, Deathkit!" she squealed and pushed him over with such force a kit that small shouldn't hold. Deathkit turned to her and growled angrily, claws unsheathed. "I don't have to listen to you!" Cold winds blew over all the warriors, making them suddenly weak. Gingerfoot snapped, "Stop it!" and pushed the kits apart. Robinflight rushed out of the nursery when she heard raised voices. She snarled at Gingerfoot, her hackles raised, "Leave my kits alone! Can't you see you're scaring them? Warkit and Conquestkit have only just opened their eyes!" Conquestkit, a dainty little tortoiseshell with yellow eyes stepped out of the thorns, looking completely unfazed by anything. She was closely followed by Warkit, another she, but Warkit was white with black markings that looked like scars. She had the purple eyes of her mother. All the warriors looked closely at the kits and their mother, and remembered their old father. He had died unexpectedly from a sudden bought of greencough, but he had been almost exactly like Deathkit. They could see the family resemblance. Deathkit was the exact image of his father, Faminekit had the same smooth, powerful body, Conquestkit could have been her mother except the yellow eyes, and Warkit had her mother's body and eyes. Gingerfoot snarled. "They don't seem scared to me!" Longnose glared at him. "Am I hunting or what?" Gingerfoot belted out orders quickly and the warriors obeyed them with just as much haste. He found Faminekit staring at him with wide eyes full of wonder. "What?" he snapped. "I'm going to be deputy someday, just like you," she growled fiercely, unsheathing her lethal black claws. "Well," Deathkit returned haughtily, "I'm ''going to be leader." Faminekit's eyes glowed with a sudden hungry anger and she lashed out. Her claws caught Deathkit's ear and ripped the tip clean off. Gingerfoot's eyes widened till you could see the whites. Deathkit hadn't even flinched, just glared at his sister. After a long pause, Deathkit growled, "Ouch." At that, Faminekit flicked up his eartip and started chewing on its bloodied side. Soon blood covered her face and paws, and she looked truly frightening. Robinwing herded her kits back inside, murmuring, "Don't want Sunnedkit to get cold, do we?" and disappeared with the bloodied kits. Gingerfoot looked glanced behind himself and towards the medicine den. he saw Clawstar, Stickfur, and Citrusleaf staring at the path of blood into he nursery. He padded over and growled to his leader and medicine cats, "That Faminekit is trouble-" Citrusleaf interrupted him with a gasp. "Faminekit?" he growled. "Are the rest named Warkit, Deathkit, and Conquestkit?" "Y-Yes," Gingerfoot stammered. "''Four kits will be born unto ShadowClan One will bring War One will bring Famine One will bring Death One will bring Conquest, ''and when they are united they have strong and dangerous powers." ''Citrusleaf's voice was scratchy as he mewed the words, and his eyes were glazed over. He shook his head and his eyes cleared. He saw the other three cats staring at him. "What?" he mewed quietly, confusion clouding his gaze. Stickfur lay her tail on his shoulder and led him into her den to explain the prophecy. Chapter Two "Crowleaf, you will be mentor to Faminepaw. I hope you teach her all you know." Crowleaf stepped forward and we touched noses. I felt excitement building up inside me, but I didn't show it. An apprentice at last! Deathpaw, Conquestpaw, and Warpaw stood next to me with the rest of the apprentices. We were all standing still and regally, but I felt like I could read my littermate's minds. They were all as excited as I, maybe even more so. I looked back towards the nursery as the Clan called our names and rushed forwards to congratulate us. I saw Studdenkit and Pantherkit. I smiled at them, and Pantherkit grinned back, but all Stunnedkit did was pout sullenly. I just turned away and closed my eyes and let the Clan yowl our new names to StarClan and beyond. Past StarClan...... What was out there for me? What would I encounter in my life? As if guided by StarClan, my head instinctively turned towards Pantherkit, and I knew my path led in his direction...